clash of soldiers
by finalps3
Summary: a tournament is being held to decide who soldier is beater cacoons or shinras. cloud and lightning meat and at first are enamys but eventually become friends and maybe evan more.  rated m for language and yuri  for those of you who dont know yuri is sex


Authors note please read and review thank you. Hey I know my last stories weren't that good and a lot of people didn't like them and I'm sorry. Some of you said you wanted me off this site for how badly they suck and so forth. So I tried my ASS off on this story and if after this if you still don't like me I'm sorry and I will leave just please read this first thank you please read and review. P.s thank you for the few people that told me I suck without a bunch of swearing at me and told me how I could get beater. I hope you enjoy.

Clash of the soldiers

It was a normal summer day as Tifa was sitting at her new bar well normal in the weather at least. This summer Shinra started up again but for good this time and clouds already joined and has become first class. Tifa and Berret are together now cloud lives with them and marlene and densil. One other thing is one the other side of the world there's this place called cacoon which is the second largest in the world now only to midgar itself. Cacoon now has its own group of soldier so shinra and cacoon are holding a fighting tournament to see whose soldier is beater. Cloud being first class is being forced to go evan though he doesn't want to. He was told that if he didn't go he would be fired and they all depended on clouds fairly large salary Anyhow Tifa and friends were going as well to watch their friend in battle.

Meanwhile in cocoon.

Lightning" GOD DAME IT!

Slam as the now soldier slammed her hand down onto the coffee table.

Lightning" assholes they pray and prey at me to come back and so I do come to find out they want me to go in this stupid contest.

Her sister Serah being the only other one in the house just calmly put her hand her sisters shoulder and tried to come her down.

Lightning" thanks sis ha I haven't even told you the worst part.

Serah" what is it? Don't worry though Couse Fang and vanille are soldiers now to now and they can help.

Lightning" not with this. We haft to share a room with one of shinra's lapdogs to show that even in combat we can still be friends.

Serah" oh who did you guys get?  
>Lightning" vannile got this chick named yuffie kisaragi fang got someone named Vincent valentine and I got some dude named Cloud Strife.<p>

Back in midgar.

Tifa" ok guys see you there!

Tifa and friends waved as Yuffie cloud and Vincent got into the shinra supported transportation.

At The coliseum.

It was a huge building with plenty of floors in it. The higher floors were the rooms and so forth but the second floor was the stadium. The stadium had plenty of seats in it which came down to a wall then patch of grass then the stadium which was basically a huge cement square.( authors note if you ever watch dbz its basically like the tournament ring they have) both competitors have already arrived a few days before the contest. Like they wear ordered to do.

Yuffie vince and cloud were all siting at a table in the local restaurant for the fighters when yuffie sighted there roommates.

Yuffie" hey guys look are roommates.(the other two actually listen to her now and looked were she was pointing.) HEY UM VANNILE OVER HEAR!

Vannile" wha oh fang its are roommates lets go talk to them!

Vannile grabbed fang by the arm and pulled her and light over to the new roommates.

Vannile" hey guys what's up and which one of you is going to be my roommate huh huh please tell me you! ( vannile is slightly jumping now do to the fact that she was extremely excited and she is hopping yuffie is her roommate.)

Yuffie" yes I am um vannile right?

Vannile" yup that's right yuffie.

Fang "so which one of you two knucklehead's are going to be mine.

Cloud" he will.

Fang" oh well I guess that means I drew the short straw then.

Vince" oh thanks.

Light" I guess that leaves you and me spike head.

Cloud" I guess so.

Light" just try not to take up too much room with all your hair products ok.

Cloud" hm I don't have any but look who's talking pink hair.

Light" HEY me and my sister are both naturally pink nets spikey.

Cloud" fine mines natural to so I guess will have no problem with that.

Light" yeah just don't be so said tomorrow you really do need to get over it.

Cloud" what do you mean?

Light" don't play dumb I know tomorrow is aries 1 year anniversary of her death.

Cloud" oh HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

Light" I like to know all about my opponent and we are going to fight each other.

Cloud" Fair enough Clair Farron.

Light" grrrrr NO ONE BUT MY SISTER CALLS ME THAT!

Cloud" yet I just did. See yeah guys later.

Cloud then leaves with his buster sword which he went back to get from the cliff and he also cleaned it up to make look good.

Light" gr see you guys around then"

They then left leaving Vincent and yuffie there alone. The rest of the day the two groups stayed to themselves leaving each other scorn looks if they saw each other well actually only cloud and lightning did.

That night around 1 am when cloud went to go to sleep Vincent was waiting for him in the hall way.

Cloud" your out late.

Vince" ha look who's talking. Cloud I came to talk to you.

Cloud" you talk we should right that down.

Vincent" very funny We are supposed to make friends hear not enemies we are stronger together then when we are apart. Good night.

Vincent then walks away

Cloud" hm your right.

Cloud then walks in but lightning is already asleep so he planned to talk to her in the morning. In the morning however she was already gone and cloud didn't see her again until breakfast.

Lightning walks up to cloud and vince and cloud knew she had something on her mind.

Light" hey cloud are friends are going to be here today but before they do how bout we spar?

Cloud"( thought about what vince said last night) sure sounds like fun.

Light" ok.( she then walks away)

Vince" hm she seemed unusually happy for some reason.

Cloud" yeah she did?

Yuffie" hm what do you mean?

Vince/Cloud" uh yuffie.( while shaking there heads)

Cloud and his friends meat lightning and her friends at the stadium in wich they would soon have their friendly brawl.

Light" so you ready cloud?

Cloud" hm I guess.

Light" you now they say you're the best.

Cloud" they say the same about you.

Cloud and lightning then stand in the stadium and fang started the countdown and as soon as she said go lightning dashed towards cloud. She moved so fast she surprised cloud but he snapped out of it quick enough to hold up his buster sword and Perry her swift attack

Cloud" g thanks Vincent.

Cloud then prepares to block the next swift attack made by lightning. The next one was a ariel attack which cloud blocked and shoved her back and he quickly made a side swiping attack. Lightning with her swift moving body jumped over his attack landing behind him.

Cloud/Light" hm not bad.

They then both spun around exchanging blows with their swords.

Yuffie" go get her cloud take her down cloud! Come on she sucks finish her.

Vince" hm I wouldn't say that.

Yuffie" what do you mean?

Vince" she's good her technique is pretty much perfect and she is very fast even faster than you and she's strong. I wouldn't be surprised if she actually was the best they have.

Yuffie" wha but cloud can still easily win wright?

Vincent" depends

Yuffie" on what?

Vincent" what clouds fighting for. Right now it's about even cloud has the upper hand by quit a fair bit though. Every time lightning makes any little mistake cloud capitalizes on it. So it looks like cloud will win.

Yuffie" yay!

Cloud is now standing still waiting for the wright time to strike as lightning was running around him trying find a weak point.

Light" you look like your playing with me fight for real!

Cloud" Hm Just remember you asked for it.

Light" I will.

Cloud the dashes in front of lightning and blocked lights strike and attacked with his cross slash. Which sends her flying outside the ring?

Cloud" him you loss tournament rules say if you get knocked out or fall out of the ring you loss.

Light" oph um not bad cloud.

Cloud" thanks

Cloud then turns around and goes to walk away but lightning cast a rather larger fire spell at cloud which hits cloud in the back of the head.

Cloud" what the hell was that for!

No one said anything lightning and her friends just went away slowly. Their friends showed up later that day but they didn't tell them about their bad incidents with each other.

Lightning was now sitting at the café with fang and serah just chit chatting while drinking coffee.

Lightning" GOD DAME IT!

Fang" what you thought you were the best but hears this guy who beat you without a incredibly huge amount of trouble?

Lightning" NO.

Serah" Claire? I think it is you know you can't lie to me.

Lightning" fine yes it is. But not just that I'm mad that I cast that fire spell at cloud.

Serah" hey don't worry sis I'll talk to him tonight and tell him you're sorry ok.

Lightning" thanks sis.

The two sisters then give each other and go back to their coffees.

Later that night.

Cloud is in his room alone until serah knocks on his door and slowly walks in.

Serah" hey cloud.

Cloud" hey serah.

Serah then came in and closed the door and looked up to see that cloud had a towel wrapped around him and the mirror in the bathroom was all foggy so it was quite obvious that he had just got done with a shower.

Serah" um my sister and I want to tell you sorry about earlier about that fire spell.

Cloud" ha don't worry about that it didn't hurt just surprised me really.

Serah"ok that's good.

Serah then walks up to cloud and puts her hand on clouds hard firm shoulder.

Serah" you're upset why?

Cloud" hm its nothing im fine.

Serah" no there's something wrong I want to help cloud don't worry whatever you say while stay in this room and won't think its dome or anything.

Cloud" hm well I guess for a long time I was in what seemed to be eternal darkness but I had a light somewhere if one faded a new one was born but now I have lost my light im trying to find it again.

Serah" oh That's so sad im sorry I know you will find it eventually.

Cloud" Thanks.

Serah" you know your kind of famous around the world for being the best just like my sister. But im kinda famous around cacoon.

Cloud" Hm Really for what.

Serah" for being a great fuck just like your about to find out.

Serah then reaches up and starts to kiss cloud and the lips. Without giving cloud much option she took of her top very seductively then her bra revealing her boobs which cloud could barely stop himself from either starting to suck one them or to start tity fucking her like he had tifa so many times. Serah knew cloud was very turned on by the huge tent in his towel. Cloud also knew Serah was just as equally turned on bye the fact of how hard her nipples where. Serah then slowly starts to slide her hands down clouds sides until she gets to the towel line.

Serah" you ready big boy?

Cloud then nodded his head in agreement so she pulled the towel off and gasped and the sight of how big clouds cock was. His dick was 9 ¾ in long and 1 ½ in thick. Serah quickly snapped out of her gaze and reached a hand down and griped his rock hard cock and started to stroke as she slowly played with his head with her tong. Before long she started sucking slowly but then faster and faster until she was sucking like a hoover vacuum with her hand moving just as fast. Cloud couldn't help but to let out moans of pleasure this almost complete stranger was giving him Cloud soon started panting heavy and right before he cumed she stopped leaving a very annoyed sex ready cloud.

Serah" let's move on shall we?

She then slowly grabbed clouds hand and put them on her tits as she slowly slid her skirt off. Cloud then threw her down onto the bed and grabbed her hips and placed his cock at her sweat tender and if he didn't know beater would have said virgin pussy. The first thought in clouds mind was to fuck her as fast as he could but he decided to just slowly put his head in her and bye her grasp of what looked like to be pain got a devil grin on him and SLAM he pushed his whole cock in her she slightly screeched at the pain of having a cock that big in her for the first time. Cloud just started fucking her so hard and fast serahs tits started going up and down and he couldn't help but to watch them what he didn't know was he was making them move so hard and fast that it was actually starting to hurt quite a fair bit. Because Serah had extremely sensitive tits so sensitive that once back when she fucked her old boyfriend snow he made her come just bye playing and sucking her tits! After a couple of minutes cloud came with three huge shots of cum into her tight pussy and she let out just as much all over his cock. After he pulled out his still hard cock he went to put his pants on but serah soon stopped him and said come on I know you want to tity fuck me before we stop. Cloud easily agreed and jumped on top of her and put his cock in-between her tits. Serah then grabbed her tits and forced them around his cock and he started bucking his hips until he came all over her face he just watched her as she licked all of his cum of her face using her fingers to get what she couldn't reach with her tong.

Cloud" hm I can see y your famous.

Serah" um thanks I guess.

Cloud" No problem see you later.

Cloud then went and got his clothes on as serah walked out of the room. Cloud then decided that he would go out for a quick bear then go to bed to rest for the day tomorrow being it held the tournament. Cloud got down to the local bar and to his surprise he found fang walking towards him. Once she got up to him she asked to sit down cloud nodded his head and told her to go ahead.

Fang" hey cloud sorry we didn't get off on the right foot.

Cloud" no problem besides I thought we wear cool and that is was me and lightning.

Fang" yeah I know wheal let's start anew ok?

Cloud" hm sure.

The two then shook hands but more like fang shook his. After a few drinks but not nearly enough to really even get a buzz the two now becoming friends went off to their bedrooms. Once they got to their rooms being side by side cloud offered for her to come in for a sec and she agreed. After coming in cloud didn't see lightning any wear but that didn't bother him. He then went into the bathroom to his great surprise he found lightning standing their almost completely naked with all she had one was a little pair of panties. Lightning gasped at the fact that cloud was now staring at her but more like at her bare boobs. Fang then came in and noticed their little predicament and the awkward silence filled the air and very very thick. So Fang then decided to break the silence her way of a joke. She slid by cloud and walked behind light and reached up from behind her and grabbed her tits in a very seductive way and started squeezing them.

Fang" come on cloud you know you want to touch them squeeze them. Besides lightning doesn't care does she?

Lightning still in her shocked state shook her head showing that she didn't care. After a few minutes of silence cloud lifted his head up.

Cloud" ha I think I'll leave you to alone. You never know what you two will want to do.

Cloud then turn around and closed the door behind him which knocked her out of her trance and she noticed that fang was still holding her tits. And to cloud it seemed almost as soon as he shut the door he heard a loud smack! Then about ten seconds later Fang stepped out of the bathroom with a huge red hand print on her face which just somehow happened to be the exact same size as lightning's.

Cloud then decided to go to bed.

THE NEXT AFTER NOON.

The contest had started and the battles wear about even until towards the end when shinras group started to win. That started to change though after lightning started fighting she continued to win until the only ones left wear her and cloud. Lightning was then healed to make it a fair fight.

The only problem was that lightning wanted to see clouds true strength but cloud didn't want to really fight. So she got a plan and got barret and tifa to play along with it. The two opponents got in the ring and got into their fighting stance.

Light" before we begin I'm going to tell you that I have kidnapped tifa and I won't give her back unless you beat me.

Cloud" WHAT!

Barret" its true beat her.

Cloud got ready to attack but when he did he saw berrets grin from the reflection from his sword.

Cloud" ha nice trick. I know it's a trick do to barrets face.

Cloud then went to leave the arena but before he did lightning spoke up.

Light" it's no wonder.

Cloud" whats no wonder?

Lightning" why areis died because you were to weak to protect her and you dident even try I bet.

At these words cloud started getting very upset.

Cloud" it's true I wasn't strong enough but I tried my best and besides she never blamed me.

Lightning" ha whatever cloud it doesn't matter anyway because that asswhole zack he was a bassturd. And that aries was just a dirty little slut and they both deserved death!

Cloud was now furious and is eyes started to glair with the heat of rage.

Cloud" THEY WERE MY FRIENDS ZACK WAS A TRUE HERO! HE FOUGHT RISKING HIS LIFE TO SAVE OTHERS AND IN THE END GAVE HIS LIFE FOR MINE. ARIES WAS THE WOMEN ILOVED AND A NOTHER TRUE HERO SHE GAVE HER LIFE TO SAVE THIS PLANETS LIFE AND EVERYONES ONE IT EVEN YOURS! HAAAAGGGGGHHHH!

Cloud then dashed forward so fast that to a untrained eye it looked like he teleported lightning tried to attack cloud but he slashed his mighty sword sending hers flying which landed in-between serahs and vanniles heads. Cloud then gave a single blow sending her flying outside the ring and through the wall nearly knocking her out. When she looked up she saw cloud standing over her as he told her never to insult zacks or aries memory again. Cloud then went back to his room to pack his stuff to leave to go home. He could hardly pack for he continually kept thinking about zack and aries.

(CLOUD FLASHBACKS)

Zack" no matter what happens protect you honor as soldier.

Zack "Wear friend's right cloud?

Zack"cloud just run!

Zack" ugh the price for freedom is high.

Zack" my dreams my honor... There yours now. You're my living legacy.

KNOCK KNOCK! Could was quickly awakened from his flashbacks to notice it was now evening and serah had just burst through the door.

Serah" CLOUD PLEASE PLEASE HELP US.

Cloud" what's wrong?

Serah" my sister was tricked into reviving sepheroth.

Cloud" what how?

Serah" a man came to her and said if she gave him some of one of shinras soldier blood he would be able to revive a silver haired god who would even be stronger then you and he would teach her how to fight and become a great fighter. Once he came back though he started hurting everyone he's hurt barret tifa vannile fang. Vincent transformed into chaos but before he finished transforming sepheroth attacked him tough. The only one left is my sister she's holding him off until you get there!

Cloud" what good will I be?

Serah" uh a lot!

Cloud" but sephiroth pretty much beat every one.

Serah" so what you beat sephiroth once before single handedly.

Cloud" yeah but I was stronger then I had a light unlike now right now I'm not fit to help anyone.

Serah" cloud you do have a light you just haft to find it again but letting sephiroth kill all those people won't help( cloud just stands there and then looks his down.) fine if you won't help I'll go help! Humph I thought you had honor!

Serah then runs out of the room and those familiar words she said reminded him of what zack had said before he had past

Zack" no matter what happens protect your honor as soldier.

Cloud stood there starting to feel guilt of what he just told serah. He then decided he couldn't just let sephiroth hurt his friend… not lightning

Serah was now outside the building and it seemed like sephiroth had called monsters out for they were every ware and they wear attacking people. Serah Quickly pulled out her bow/ sword and tried to fight some of them off but before long they had knocked her down and she gave up all hope as 4 of them were about to lump on her. Right as they got to her she a huge sword swing in a circular motion above her destroying all of the monsters. She looked up was happy to see the flying sword fly back to cloud who was now coming towards her on his motorcycle that he had tifa drive there. Cloud pulled up to her and looked up at each other and smiled.

Cloud" need a lift?

Serah" Wear are you going?

Cloud" to face sephiroth.

Serah" then of course cloud.

Serah then got on the back of clouds motorcycle and grabbed his sides. They then drive off and serah was very impressed for on the drive their many monsters that a lot of others wear having trouble beating cloud will kill easily with one swipe of his massive sword. It wasn't long before they got to sephiroth and their friends. They were at a tall building with many branch offs from the main building which held rooms for guest to that area. Lightning and sephiroth were going at it furiously but it was obvious that sephiroth by far had the upper hand. Lightning was soon knocked down and she meekly looked up to see her sister and cloud had arrived.

Serah" CLAIR!

Lightning" serah your safe!

Serah" yeah thanks to cloud hear he saved my life from those monsters.

Lightning" thank you cloud your strong….but do you think you can beat sephiroth?

Cloud" NO! ( the girls faces become petrified at this comment) I know I can!

The girl's faces turn back to being happy as lightning with the help of her sister stands up and says she will get out of the way. Cloud then looks around to see his friends lying there in the dirt were sephiroth left them. Cloud then looked up to see sephiroth standing in front of him.

Sephiroth" cloud nice to see you I cant wait to take your life.

Cloud" sephiroth I was just thinking the same thing.

Sephiroth" then let's begin shall we?

Sephiroth then dashed towards cloud to use his octaslash attack and cloud dashed as well to use blade beam. Their swords then clashed leaving a shock wave circle around them( much like the one in dirge of ceribus when cloud and crimson tide fight) the shock wave ended up knocking lightning down and a few trees as well. They both gave each other unsatisfied faces as they pulled back just to give each other blows with their swords. Witch normally just ended with their swords clashing. Sephiroth then pulled back and jumped up extremely high until he reached the top of the skyscraper. Cloud then followed him once he got on top sephiroth came down with his marasume blade cloud rolled backwards and managed to dodge and come back with a quick hard slash sending sephiroth flying backwards through the wall. Cloud then gave a grunt of pain as sephiroth came up from the floor and slashed him upwards and then as cloud has flying upwards he moved in front of him and gave him a blow which sent him flying all the way back to the ground leaving a mark were cloud had landed. Cloud jumped back up to attack his enemy. Sephiroth decided to cut off one of the branches of the building and cloud used cross slash to plow through the now falling building like it was nothing.

Serah was now holding lightning as they both watched in awe at how powerful they both were.

Light" wow how how did they get so strong is it because of the jenova cells?

Vincent" Not necessarily ( serah and lightning looked at him very confused but happy that he was alive.) cloud is so strong right now because he has something worth fighting for. He fell into eternal darkness but now he has I light and he is fighting for it.

Lightning" I I understand now thank you. Now lets go help him!

Vincent" no! this is clouds fight he must do this on his own.

Lightning" hm right.

Cloud continued his pursuit until sephiroth launched beams from his sword but cloud plowed through them with his sword and launched his own beams. He soon recognized the fact that they would miss for sephiroth was standing beside him. The next thing gave every one a scare that could of gave them a heart attack for sephiroth had stabbed cloud through the chest and then through him to the ground. Lightning and serah quickly ran to cloud to see if he was ok.

Light" you ok?

Cloud" ill b fine thanks.

Cloud went back to the top of the building wear he energy into his sword to wear it looked as he was going to do blade beam he called it energy sword. Sephiroth created 4 spheres of energy around cloud wich exploded giving cloud just enough time to block. The blast created the part of the building he was standing on to explode. Cloud quickly jumped to one of the falling pieces of material sephiroth did the same. Cloud took the initiative to attack they went back and forth creating small shockwaves everytime their swords clashed.

Light" wow their in a whole different group then even me. I guess the fighting god I was looking for was right hear all along but blond instead of silver haired.

Sephiroth" cloud your good but it's time to end this.

Sephiroth started gathering energy but cloud stood ready for whatever attack came next. Then sephiroth launched a super nova but not at him but at his friends! The blast caused a huge blast of light which blinded cloud. As soon it was gone cloud ran as fast as he could to his friends.

Cloud" TIFFAAAAA, VINCENT YUFFIE, BARRET, LIGHTNING SERAH , FANG, VANNILE, ANYONE!

Everyone soon got up to clouds great pleasure.

Cloud" thank god your all ok.

Lightning" yeah but what was that attack?

Cloud" sephiroths ultimate attack super nova wha NOOOOO!

Everyone looked up and started to get scared for sephiroth was starting to get scared for sephiroth was preparing another super nova.

Lihghtning" it will be ok guys will just get through this then we will all attack him together.

Cloud" no light if we do that everyone hear except you and me will die Couse the others aren't strong enough to survive. there's only one way. Sephiroth is week while launching his super nova so when he does ill pierce through it and hit him with my strongest attack ominislash.

Tifa" no if you do that you will die because you'll use all of your energy going through the blast being your already hurt then the ominislash will kill him and you!.

Cloud" I know it will. Either I live and you all die or I die and you all live Easy choice in my mind. Thank you everyone for being there for me when I needed you now it's my turn to be there for you. Serah thank you for showing me my light. Everyone me and aries will be watching you from the afterlife lightning please watch over them from this realm. Good bye my friends.

Cloud then waves goodbye . he then spins his sword over his head then down giving his sword the crimson red color preparing his attack then dashes in the air to kill sephiroth. Sephiroth then launches his super nova.

Sephiroth" you insolent fool you will die.

Cloud" you just don't get it sephiroth they once said you were a hero but im going to become a true hero just like zack. And if I die while doing it fine as long as kill you! Hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Cloud then pierces the super nova while going through it cloud was starting to fell pain as the heat burned his eyes but he just continued to hear zacks words.

Zack" no matter what happens protect you soldier honor.

Cloud then pierces through the nova and lounches his attack.

Cloud" good bye sephiroth!

Cloud then does his modified version of ominislash which he did to him in advent children.

Sephiroth then fell out of site. Cloud then turned to his friends and spun his sword around in his victory way which his friends were very familiar with. Lightning with her trained eye could see that he was smiling. She was even more excited deep down for she saw that he was smiling at her. She had felt a very warm a feeling deep down inside of her she hadn't felt this felling very often. It was the felling of love. A smile came across everyone's face at clouds victory. But before long their smiles left for cloud started to fall. To make matters even worse sephiroth returned! This time though he was furious!

Sephiroth" nice try cloud but I have just enough energy to kill you before I die.

Sephiroth then went to attack cloud but as he did the earth started to shake and everyone was worried for they assumed that sephiroth was the Couse of it. Two pillars of the life stream and then there was a huge flash of light which blinded everyone. When they all opened their eyes they wear shocked to see that zack fair clouds old best friend was standing in front of sephiroth and had blocked his attack! Everyone then turned to look at cloud wear aries was standing beside him holding him upwith her giant white angel wings.

Sephiroth' Hm your lucky you have good friends cloud. Hm good bye my friend zack .

Zack" we are no longer friend's sephiroth not since you changed!

Sephiroth" hm fine then but just remember ill return one day.

Sephiroth then fell back and disappeared. Zack and areth both turned around to look at zack.

Cloud" uh is that you areth? Zack?

Areth" yes it is cloud it's us. Were hear for you.

Clouds" thanks guys.

Zack and areth slowly disappeared into the sky leaving cloud with angel wings slowly falling down while zack and areth went up in a very bright and radiant light and were soon out of sight. Cloud soon was on the ground and everyone rushed to him to see if he was ok. It wasn't long before everyone got to him. When they got to him he was completely unconscious. Lightning and the rest of them feared that cloud was dead. Light started to cry for she was said and feared that she had finally learned to love again but just for him to die.

Lightning" cloud no don't die!

Serah" hm sounds like you really care for him.

Tifa" I would almost say you love him.

Light" what! No he's just a friend!

Serah" riiight. Te he he

Lightning" shut up!

Tears of sorrow and despair started to leave her eyes as she then fully understood how much she secretly deep down that she had actually grown to love him. An emotion witch she thought she had long forgotten except for the kind of love she felt for her sister. The thought of him actually dyeing gave her such sorrow she wishes she had died with him. "LIGHTNING!" the sound of someone calling her name snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

Lightning" what is it?

Tifa" lightning! ( as she runs up and grabs her shoulder a little roughly and shakes her) look hes breathing!

A smile which serah hadn't seen in a long time was the true smile on lights face right now that couldn't help but to make everyone smile at least a little when she saw her tears hit clouds face and he shrugged his face a little. Even Vincent in the far back corner couldn't help but to smile a little but just a little. Lightning quickly dried her tears for she didn't want to seam weak in front of her new friends any longer then she already had. The now very relieved girl bent down and picked clouds arm up over her shoulder over hers and grabbed clouds waist with her other hand and began to walk back to the tournament provided apartment.

Yuffie" wo wo wo you can't carry cloud back by yourself!

Lightning stopped and looked up at the young ninja who was now in front of her and thought a moment on what to say to her.

Lightning" yuffie… it's not about can or cant.

Yuffie was baffled at this comment and went to open her mouth to ask what it was about then but she was silenced by a warm hand on her shoulder which she knew was tifas. Tifa then smiled for she felt happy that cloud found someone that really loved him and she was pretty sure by that look in his eye when he looked at her he felt the same way. She knew it was the look of love for him because she hadn't seen cloud truly look at anyone not even her since areis died. She then gave a small tilt of the head showing she understood. Lightning just replied with a smile and continually traveled down the long path. She thought about just putting him on his motorcycle and drive him there but it became broken in clouds fight. Once she got cloud to his room she laid him on the bed for he could rest. After she laid him down to rest she pulled up a chair beside him and waited for him to wake up. While others can in and out of the apartment not once did lightning leave for she was scared that he would wake up while she was gone and she desperately wanted to be there and to be the first person he saw once he got up. The seconds seamed to pass like minutes to her minutes like hours, hours like days, and days like weeks. Until finally cloud twitched and slowly opened his eyes once his eyes were fully opened he saw he was looking out a sunlit window do to fact that it was a very bright day out. He slowly looked over to see that lightning was sitting beside the bed with her head laid on the bed and her hand in his. He smiled as he looked at the women sleeping beside him. He smiled because he felt an old feeling that he thought to be long gone … the way he felt around aries. He was still very tired so he leaned his head back and went back to sleep while never once did he let go of lightning's hand. He was soon fast asleep but he opened his eyes again to see that he was standing in a huge white room outside golden gates with a radient light coming from behind them.

Cloud" am I dead?

No not yet apparently it's not your time yet knucklehead.

Cloud was surprised to hear the familiar voice which belonged to his friend zack fair. He turned around to see zack.

Cloud" zack ! thank you for saving my life and im im sorry I forgot.

Zack steps over to cloud and places both hands on clouds shoulders.

Zack" no problem were friends right cloud. And being you had a good reason I guess I can forgive you hah aim just kidding. Cloud one thing I haft to say is I'm proud of you and thank you.

Cloud" for what?

Zack" when I died I gave you my dreams and my honor and you have protected that honor and today you completed my dream of becoming a true hero.

Cloud slowly looks down.

Cloud" yeah but when my friends need me I always let them down.

I thought I said I never blamed you.

Cloud quickly turned his head around to aries.

Cloud" yeah but.

Aries" no buts cloud not this time and besides what was the line you always gave me no its two dangerous and I cant let you get involved. Or something like that.

At her comment both of them chuckled.

Zack" cloud you are a true hero now get back down there it seems that girl lightning really likes you and that you like her. Goodbye my true friend.

Cloud then woke up with a jolt. He looked around the room to see all of his old and new friends standing in the room with lightning sitting beside him.

"good morning sleepy head!" a excited yuffie screeched. "Morning how long has it been since I went out of it.

Light" two days. "Oh sorry about worrying all of you."

Everyone knew this was directed towards lightning for he was looking right in her eye but quickly looked away afterwards hoping no one would notice.

Yuffie" we all brought you gifts.

'Thanks"

Hey no probe yuffie said.

Everyone then gave their gifts to him which was mostly just flowers or a box of candy with note that said get well soon or something like that. The one that was defiantly the most out there was barrets gift which was a copy of the newest playboy magazine with a note that said that he thought cloud would get bored while resting so he got him something to do. The only person who didn't get him a gift was lightning for she didn't leave the apartment at all while he was asleep. Everyone left until the only people in the room were cloud, lightning and tifa.

Tifa" goodbye guys.

Tifa then walked over to cloud and quickly kissed him on the cheek. While doing so she whispered into his ear and told him that lightning stayed with him that whole time. Cloud just nodded a little to show that he heard her. Tifa then walked out of the room leaving cloud and lightning in together.

Lightning was now happy that her and cloud wear alone but she also feeling guilty for not getting him a gift. She figured she could of at least gave serah some money asked her to pick up something.

Lightning" hey cloud listen um I'm sorry I didn't get you anything I wanted to I really did.

Cloud" what do you mean you gave me the best gift of all.

Lightning seemed a little confused by this remark.

Cloud "you stayed with me when I needed a friend you helped me find my light and all I need is to have you be with me.

Lightning felt so happy that cloud had just said the words she was hoping a guy would say to her, her whole life. Cloud slowly leaned in to kiss lightning; lightning then also leaned forward until they were both in a major lip lock. Cloud pushed his tong passed the barrier and it was quite obvious that cloud was the dominate one out of the two. Lightning let out a low moan into clouds mouth as they kissed. She became somewhat Sade when they had to break the kiss do to the lack of air. Lightning felt that her heart was playing music to a love song will clouds heart was singing the words. Cloud then reached a hand up and placed his soft yet strong hand on lightning's cheek .

Cloud" light I'm sorry about the fact that when we first met that I said I didn't like your pink hair. I actually really like it.

Light" thanks and I can't say I hate your spikey head.

Cloud" hm thanks I guess.

Cloud and lightning quickly went in for another kiss. While doing so cloud reached up lightning's back and found her bra strap and pulled his lips back and asked if he could. She quickly said yes as he reached and undid the strap and pulled her top off. They soon went for another kiss for lightning couldn't get enough of his lips. Cloud slowly ran his hands up her side until he got to her boobs and he slowly started to squeeze them. Before long both soldiers were completely naked. Their kisses became longer and more passionate as they fought each other for dominancy. Lightning slowly pushed cloud down on his back and straddled him slowly pushing his huge cock inside her small tight pussy. It didn't take them long before they got their hips moving in sync with each other's. Cloud rolled lightning over to where he was now on top and calling the shots. Lightning didn't like this new position line up so after a few minutes she went to switch them. With both wanting to be on top they kept flipping back and forth until cloud got on top and held her arms down so she couldn't use them to flip herself over. There breathing started to get heavier as they made love to each other. Until they both closed their eyes and cloud let go of lights arms and grabbed her waist and started moving faster and faster. Lightning responded by reaching up and grabbing two full hands of clouds blond spiky hair as they both let out moans of pleasure until they both released onto each other. Cloud laid down beside his new found love.

Cloud" lightning..

Lightning" no cloud call me Claire.

Cloud was shocked for it was a well-known fact that no one besides serah called her Claire.

Cloud" ok.. Claire I love you.

Lightning" I love you to cloud.

They gave each other another kiss when clouds phone rang.

Lightning" who is it cloud?

Cloud looked at his phone to see. Once he did he sighed and said that it was president Rufus and that he had to take it. After a few minutes on the phone he hung up and looked at his love with now sad eyes.

Cloud" he gave me a new mission that I haft to take. He wants me to defeat a group of mercenaries who are killing people.

Lightning" I understand cloud go be your old hero self.

Cloud" if we become a couple I would still haft to continue my job and it's a dangerous one.

Light" don't worry cloud both of our jobs are dangerous but I won't worry sick about you because I know your very strong and can take care of yourself.

Cloud" right ill probably still worry about you though.

Both let out some chuckles lightning's being a little more annoyed then clouds obviously.

Cloud" good bye Claire ill come see you at your house soon.

Cloud then got his clothes on and left. Lightning watched him through the window leave off towards the sundown.

Lightning" wow it's amazing how we were once enemies now were a couple and how she used to think in her mind that she was as strong as him.

In her heart though cloud if fighting for the right reason he was the strongest person in the world.

Lightning" good bye my love.. Cloud Strife.

The end.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this one. As I said I tried my best this time but if you still don't like me and want me off of I will leave. Just please don't swear at me all the time. If you liked it let me know and tell me how to get beater. Thanks please review.


End file.
